Used to know you in seven Days
by JacksonsKristen
Summary: Was Griptape so alles auslösen kann ... In Verbindung Fujis viel - umso mehr wenn Ryoma das 'arme' Opfer ist. Thrillpair


Titel: **Used to know you in seven Days …**  
Fandom: Prince of Tennis  
Charakter: Fuji Syusuke, Echizen Ryoma;

Etwas gelangweilt lehnte sein Kopf gegen einen der weißen Küchenschränke.  
Sein Blick lag auf Fuji, der mit einem Rührgerät hantierte und dabei wie immer ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen trug. Es war wirklich interessant zu sehen, dass nichts den Tensai aus der Ruhe bringen konnte. Absolut nichts … nicht mal Kochdienst.

„Saa, möchtest du nicht vielleicht doch helfen?"  
„Ich helfe doch."  
„Hm?"  
„Ich stelle sicher, dass Inui uns nicht vergiftet."

Dabei warf Ryoma einen Blick auf den Brillenträger, der Gemüse schnitt. Dessen Lippen verzogen sich zu einem leicht gemeinen Grinsen, welches ihm eine Gänsehaut verpasste.

„Die Wahrscheinlichkeit euch mittels einer meiner geheimen Zutaten zu vergiften, liegt bei geringen 11%. Keine der Zutaten ist giftig oder würde eine allergische Reaktion hervorrufen. Vielleicht höchstens Übelkeit oder ein anderes … ‚Ausscheidungsverfahren'."  
„Danke, Senpai. Mein Appetit hat sich gerade endgültig verabschiedet."

Er zog an seiner Kappe, bevor sein Blick wieder auf den Brünetten fiel, der gerade etwas wegstellte. Skeptisch lehnte sich Ryoma etwas vor, um zu sehen was es war. Doch der Tensai drehte sich zu ihm und lächelte breiter, die Augen geöffnet und _blau._

„Saa, willst du mal kosten?"  
„Hm."

Einen Moment zögerte Ryoma. Als er sich auf die Hände stützte, die er seitlich von seinen Beinen auf die Arbeitsplatte stemmte, um in die Schüssel zu blicken in der Fuji den Dip vorbereitet hatte, sah er nichts Grünes. Also kein mörderischer Wasabi, dachte Ryoma etwas entspannt. Erleichtert nickte er. Gerade als er zu dem Löffel greifen wollte, tat es der Tensai und hielt ihn ihm schließlich hin. Das Lächeln wurde breiter und das blau intensiver. Ryoma schauderte, öffnete aber dennoch den Mund, um die Lippen schließlich um den Löffel schloss.

Leicht leckte er sich über die Lippen, nachdem ihm Fuji den Löffel entzog. Dann nickte Ryoma. Es schmeckte gut. Aromatisch, gut, heiß, kribbelig … heißer … schärfer!

„Oh mein Gott…"

Mit tränenden Augen rutschte Ryoma von der Anrichte und stieß gegen einen Barhocker, der neben der Kochinsel stand, und damit weitere Hocker umfallen ließ. Blind ergriff Ryoma das Glas, welches ihm Inui in die Hand drückte, um den Inhalt zu trinken.

Zwei Sekunden später lag er auf dem Rücken, mit tränenden Augen, einer brennenden Kehle und dem Versprechen nie wieder etwas von seinen Senpais in den Mund zu nehmen!

„Saa, dabei war es nicht viel Wasabi-Öl."  
„Mein neuer Spezial-Lemon-Oxi-Refreshing-Drink ist wohl nicht hilfreich gegen Schärfe."

~*~

„Hoi, wir müssen dann noch dort rein, ich hab gehört es gibt eine neue Geschmacksrichtung der Zahnpasta die ich so liebe!"  
„Saa, gerne ich wollte mir noch ein neues Duschgel kaufen. Kommst du mit, Echizen?"

Die Unterhaltung seiner Senpais nahm Ryoma kaum war, viel zu sehr war er damit beschäftigt den blauhaarigen Jungen nicht aus den Augen zu lassen, der einige Schritte von ihnen entfernt neben einem Rothaarigen lief. Sie waren ganz in der Nähe eines Tennisgeschäfts, welches neu aufgemacht hatte und Ryoma wollte~ - nein – er brauchte ein neues Griptape. Das Letzte hatte er schon an die Labertasche Fudomines verloren, diesmal würde er das nicht in Kauf nehmen. Nur hoffte er, dass sie den Laden nicht betreten würden.

„Saa, Echizen…"  
„Hm?"  
„Ich fragte ob du mitkommst in die …"  
„Oh verflucht!"

Ryoma drückte Fuji seine Taschen entgegen, bevor er loslief und den beiden Jungs folgte, die die Rolltreppe nahmen um ins Obergeschoss zu kommen. Diesmal würde er sein Tape nicht verlieren!

Perplex sah Fuji den Jüngeren nach, während Momoshirou sich etwas genervt die Stirn hielt.

„Nicht schon wieder…"  
„Saa?"  
„Komm einfach mit, bevor Echizen noch den Laden auseinander nimmt."

Er rannte so schnell, dass seine Lungen brannten. Seine Schultern taten weh, von den Stößen anderer, die er beinahe umgerannt hatte. Doch Ryoma war es egal – es ging immerhin um sein Griptape! Nun ja … nachdem er es kaufen würde.  
Schlitternd kam er vor dem Geschäft zu stehen und drängte sich durch ein paar Leute zu der Tape-Abteilung. Erleichtert atmete er auf. Es war noch da. Nur noch eines – wie merkwürdiger weise immer – aber es war noch da und wartete auf ihn.

Mit einem sanften Lächeln auf den Lippen griff er danach, sowie in derselben Sekunde ein anderer. Augenblicklich fror das sanfte Lächeln auf seinen Lippen ein und Ryoma blickte in indigoblaue Augen hoch, die einen monotonen Ausdruck inne hatten, wie sonst auch dessen Stimme.

„Iie! Diesmal nicht, Ibu!"  
„Doch, Ryoma … ich brauche es, meines ist bereits leer."  
„Ach und was soll ich sagen? Du hast bereits das Letzte genommen!"

Seit einem Jahr ging nun dieses stetige Hin und Her der Beiden. Sie beide wussten, wieso das Tape immer so schnell ausverkauft war – es war immerhin das Beste – was jedoch keiner wusste war, wieso sie jedes Mal diesen Kampf ausfechten mussten. Irgendwann jedoch waren sie dazu übergegangen sich bei den Vornamen zu nennen. Was unausweichlich war, wenn man alle paar Wochen Stundenlang an einem Griptape hing und sich darüber ausdiskutierte, wer es denn nun bekommen durfte.

Unnachgiebig sahen sie einander in die Augen.  
Keiner war gewillt einen Schritt zurück zu gehen.  
Keiner würde loslassen.  
Es war der Beginn eines neuen Matches …

„Ich habe am Montag ein wichtiges Ranking-Match. Unser Buchou möchte, dass ich mein Bestes gebe. Doch um das Beste geben zu können, brauche ich auch die besten Bedingungen und daher brauche ich das Griptape. Du verstehst sowas nicht, bei euch sind die Bedingungen gewiss nicht so hart und streng. Bei uns schon. Also lass los, Ryoma …"  
„Tse, also bitte. Ich kenne euren Buchou, so hart kann es bei euch nicht zugehen."

Momoshirou war vor Fuji und Eiji der erste, der in der Szenerie zu stehen kam und er stöhnte leise auf.

„Mist, wir sind zu spät … es hat bereits begonnen."  
„Saa?"  
„Nya … Ochibi ist … etwas besitzergreifend wenn es um dieses Griptape geht."  
„Echizen nimm doch ein anderes, da sind noch ganz viele andere."  
„Er hört dich nicht, Fuji-senpai…"

Hören konnte Ryoma seine Senpais schon, nur empfand er es nicht für wichtig ihnen seine Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Das letzte Mal, als er auf die nervige Stimme Momo's gehört hatte, hatte er das Tape verloren an den Blauhaarigen. Diesmal würde er es nicht zulassen!

„Tachibana-Buchou ist höflich und ein außerordentlich netter Buchou. Aber das heißt nicht, dass er nicht auch streng sein kann. Das Match am Montag ist also wirklich wichtig. Wenn ich nicht gut bin, dann kann es sein, dass er …"  
„Ja, ja, was auch immer. Dein Buchou ist nicht annähernd so streng wie unser Buchou. Ich sag dir, Seigaku ist _Hardcore_! Ihr, seid nur _Softcore_."

Herausfordernd blickte Ryoma hoch, wobei seine goldgrünen Augen funkelten, was Ibu monoton erwiderte. Momoshirou hingegen hatte leicht gerötete Wangen, während Fuji amüsiert grinste. Eiji blinzelte ein wenig und lehnte sich zu seinem besten Freund.

„Ne … Fujiko-chan … redet Ochibi noch über Griptape?"  
„Saa, keine Ahnung … aber wir sind anscheinend _Hardcore_."  
„Tse, ihr und Hardcore. Wir~ sind Hardcore"  
„Saa … wenn das nicht Rikkaidai's Schoßhündchen ist."

Zu dem kleinen ‚Kampf', hatten sich nun auch noch Kirihara, Sanada und Yukimura gefunden, während Ibu's bester Freund Kamio etwas hinter Momoshirou stand. Gemächlich ging er seine MP3 Liste durch. Es war immer wieder erstaunlich, wie viel Zeit sein Freund mit Ryoma verbringen konnte, wenn es um dieses dumme Tape ging. Und jedes Mal musste er sich Tagelang Ryoma hier, Ryoma das anhören. Innerlich hoffte er auf ein Wunder, dass die Beiden endlich dazu bewegen könnte, diesen Insider-Krieg aufzugeben.  
Yukimura, der seit seinem Match mit dem jüngsten Seigaku-Mitglied, ein reges Interesse an dem Jüngeren hatte, wollte die aufgeheizte Stimmung etwas klären, ohne zu wissen, damit das Feuer nur noch mehr zu entfachen.

„Um was geht es denn hier?"  
„Echizen und Shinji streiten sich um das Griptape, wobei sie als Argumentation Hard- und Softcore eingesetzt haben …"

Momoshirou kratzte sich während der Antwort etwas nervös im Nacken, weil er nicht recht wusste, wie er es sonst kurzfassen sollte. Allerdings brauchte ihm das ausnahmslos alle Augenpaare ein. Selbst Ryoma konnte ihn nur verwirrt anblicken. Also so hatte er sich gewiss nicht ausgedrückt. Yukimura lachte schließlich leise und trat etwas vor.

„Oh … wenn es nur darum geht …"

Ryoma blinzelte etwas, als der blauhaarige Buchou eine Hand hob und mit dem Zeigefinger über sein Handgelenk strich. Dann blickten die dunkelblauen Augen auf das Regal hinter ihnen und er holte ein anderes Tape hervor. Lächelnd hielt er Ryoma eine rote Packung entgegen wobei sein Blick wissend und gleichzeitig sanft war.

„Was?"

Leicht verwirrt runzelte Ryoma die Stirn und blickte auf die Packung, dann wieder hoch zu Yukimura, der nur noch mehr lächelte.

„Nun für so zarte, schmale Handgelenke empfehle ich dieses Tape. Es ist tut nicht so weh beim Einsatz und hinterlässt keine Rückstände auf der Haut. Perfekt für … egal ob Hart oder … _Soft_."

Sobald ihm bewusst wurde was Yukimura ihm da so lächelnd ‚erklärte' und wie verführerisch weich dabei seine Stimme klang, ließ Ryoma die Packung los, als hätte er sich verbrannt und stürmte mit hochrotem Kopf an den anderen Tennisspielern vorbei. Ibu blinzelte hingegen verwirrt, bevor er leicht triumphal auf die Packung blickte. Tja, er war eben Hardcore!

„Ryoma-kun das Tape?"  
„Saa … vielen Dank, Yukimura für diesen Hinweis. Ich werde es für ihn mitnehmen."

Azurblaue Augen blitzten leicht auf und Yukimura nickte verständlich, bevor er sich an Sanada wandte und dabei nach einem anderen Tape griff.

„Komm Genichiro, bevor deine Eltern wieder zuhause sind …"  
„Hm."

~*~

Noch etwas müde vom Abend, tapste Ryoma ins Clubhaus am Montagmorgen. Grummelnd erwiderte er Oishis viel zu fröhliches ‚guten Morgen', nur um zu seinem Fach zu gehen und seine Taschen davor fallen zu lassen. Gerade als er sich bücken wollte, um die Schuhe auszuziehen, stach ihm etwas Rotes ins Auge.

Blinzelnd richtete sich Ryoma auf und griff nach der Packung, wobei er sie verwirrt musterte. Als er es weglegen wollte – es könnte ja jemand anderen gehören – spürte er unter den Fingerspitzen auf der Rückseite einen Zettel. Perplex drehte er die Packung um und las, was auf einem neongelben Post-it stand.

_Solltest du es einsetzen wollen, ruf mich an – Fuji_

Die Packung entglitt seinen Händen und fiel leise auf den Boden.  
Sein Gesicht brannte vor Scham und Ärger.

Draußen auf den Courts unterhielt sich der Tensai äußerst gut gelaunt mit Tezuka, der recht skeptisch war, aufgrund der guten Laune Fujis. Doch wagte er es sich nicht nachzufragen. Allerdings kaum, dass er sich abwenden wollte, hörte er die laute, sehr verstörte Stimme ihres Jüngsten.

„FUJI-SENPAI!"

Während Fuji neben ihm amüsiert kicherte, rieb er sich die Nasenwurzel.

„Fuji … will ich es wissen?"  
„Ich denke nicht, Tezuka-kun."

~*~

„Hm…"

Leise schnurrte Ryoma, als er mit einem Löffel die Überreste aus der Rührschüssel kratzte und sie genüsslich aß. Eiji hatte Geburtstag und darum backten sie eine Torte für ihn. Beziehungsweise backte Oishi, während Momoshirou die Creme gemacht hatte und Ryoma verspeiste die Reste. Kaidoh, Inui, sowie Taka-san kümmerten sich um den Akrobaten, um ihn auf Trapp zu halten.

Tezuka deckte den Tisch mit Fuji, der allerdings seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Ryoma hatte.  
Seufzend legte er den Löffel zur Seite. Ein sehnsüchtiger Blick aus goldgrünen Augen wurde auf den Kühlschrank geworfen, wo die Creme stand. Schließlich senkte er den Blick wieder auf die Rührschüssel zwischen seinen Schenkeln, bevor er die Hand dort rein tat und mit dem Zeigefinger die restlichen Überreste rausholte.

Für einen Moment – in dem der zarte Finger sich in Richtung weicher, sehr aufreizend rosigen Lippen machte – hielt die Zeit an und ließ die vier Senpais erstarren. Oishis Augenbraue zuckte leicht, während Momoshirou mit geröteten Wangen wegblickte – Ryoma war doch sein bester, unschuldiger Freund …

Tezukas Augenbrauen zuckten leicht in die Höhe und er schluckte, als die weiße Masse langsam von der Länge geleckt wurde und erneut ein sinnliches, genüssliches Seufzen den Raum erfüllte.  
Blaue Augen blitzten hingegen leicht lüstern, aber gefährlich.

Eigentlich hatte Fuji ihm die Schüssel in die Hand gedrückt um selbst diesen Anblick zu genießen, aber wer konnte denn ahnen, dass die anderen drei ebenfalls ein Auge auf den Jüngeren werfen würden, sobald Ryoma begann zu naschen. Allerdings musste er zugeben … dass der Anblick wahrlich heiß war und viel zu unwiderstehlich, als dass man wegsehen konnte!

Ryoma hingegen dachte sich nicht viel dabei.  
Nur zwei Dinge.

Erstens, dass die Creme verflucht lecker war.  
Zweitens, dass es sich daher umso mehr lohnte sich so verführerisch zu verhalten. Denn diese giftigen Blicke, die Fuji an die drei Senpais im Raum warf, erfreuten Ryoma zutiefst. Das nächste Mal, sollte der Tensai es sich vorher überlegen, ihn zu ärgern. Und das Griptape … das behielt er natürlich für den Fall, der Fälle. Doch bis dahin, genoss es Ryoma einmal die Zügel in der Hand zu haben, wenn es um den Tensai ging …

~*~

„Saa … Echizen, brauchst du Hilfe beim Dehnen?"  
„Hm, nicht wirklich."  
„Sicher, du siehst etwas verspannt aus."

Leicht skeptisch verdrehte Ryoma die Augen, als er mit den Fingerspitzen seine Fußspitzen berührte, nur um keine Sekunde später warme – eher _heiße_ – Handflächen auf seinem Rücken zu spüren. Eine Gänsehaut bildete sich in seinem Nacken, bei diesem Gefühl und er verhinderte gerade so noch ein leises Schnurren, als sich die Handflächen höher bewegten, Richtung seiner Hüften.  
Das auf und ab Fujis Hände wiederholte sich und Ryoma begann sich langsam zu entspannen, bevor er in der nächsten Bewegung inne hielt und blinzelte.

„Senpai … das ist nicht mein Rücken!"  
„Saa, stimmt."  
„Dann kannst du deine Hände von dort ja wegnehmen."  
„Könnte, ja. Wollen … nein."

Nein? Nein?  
Zuerst war Ryoma aufgrund der dreisten Antwort geschockt, doch dann richtete er sich ruckartig auf, wobei er sich die Kappe vom Kopf nahm und damit nach Fuji schlug, der kichernd einige Schritte zurück ging. Dann setzte er sich die Kappe wieder auf, nur um sie sich ins Gesicht zu ziehen, aufgrund seiner roten Wangen.

„Perversling!"  
„Saa … _Softcore_."  
„Ich zeig dir gleich was Hardcore ist!"

Herausfordernd blitzten die goldgrünen Augen auf und azurblaue befriedigt zurück, wobei Fuji sich leicht zu ihm lehnte. Sein heißer Atem schlug gegen die empfindliche Haut Ryomas Hals und Ohr.

„Saa, darauf warte ich doch schon längst, auch … wenn es gewiss nicht so _hart_ sein wird wie ich es werden kann."

Damit zog sich Fuji grinsend zurück, nur um Ryoma zu hinterlassen der geschockt ins Nichts starrte. Der Jüngere war wahrlich gut darin in sein Spiel einzugehen und ihn aufgrund der Tape-Geschichte zu necken. Allerdings wusste Ryoma nicht, dass Fuji in der Art der Spiele der Überlegenere sein würde. Egal, wie gut der Rookie sich darin machte, so hatte ihn Fuji doch bereits vollkommen in der Hand. Und auch, wenn sie sich seit Wochen gegenseitig höher schaukelten, so wurden diese intensiven Momente zwischen ihnen doch immer heftiger, je mehr davon folgten …

Somit konnte sich Fuji nur unweigerlich auf die nächste Gelegenheit freuen, in der ihm Ryoma nahe kam.

Von etwas weiter weg beobachtete Tezuka das Treiben zwischen den Beiden und er fragte sich ob er dazwischen gehen sollte. Die zwei verhielten sich schon seit Wochen so komisch. Nicht stetig oder täglich, nur so unerwartet und wenn, sehr~ … zweideutig. Tezuka hoffte nur, dass – was auch immer das war – es nicht das Team belastete. Und am wenigsten Ryoma, wenn sie bald ihr Spiel gegen Rikkaidai hatten.

~*~

Ryoma blinzelte leicht, woraufhin es in seinem Kopf leicht zog, stach und pochte.  
Wo war er? Wieso war es so kühl? Warum tat sein Knie weh?

Da fiel es ihm wieder ein – alles.  
Kirihara diese kleine, schmutzige Bakterie mit seinen ekelhaften, fiesen Tricks. Die harten Schläge gegen sein Bein und dass er vier Spiele im Rückstand lag. Oh nein!

Ruckartig setzte sich Ryoma auf, nur um im nächsten Moment von zwei sehr warmen Händen, sanft an den Schultern festgehalten zu werden. Azurblaue Augen blitzten dabei leicht bestimmt auf.

„Liegen bleiben!"  
„Was? Nein, ganz gewiss lass ich den nicht gewinnen!"  
„Saa … hm?"  
„Vier Spiele – ich bitte dich, ich habe seinen Buchou geschlagen, da schaff ich den doch locker, also lass los!"

Durchdringlich blickte Ryoma seinen Senpai an und schlang dabei die Finger um die schmalen Handgelenke, um seinen Griff von sich zu lösen. Doch erneut schüttelte der Tensai den Kopf, wobei die braunen Haare leicht mitschwangen. Ein etwas amüsiertes Grinsen zierte dabei die weichen Lippen.

„Saa, du hast doch schon längst gewonnen. Sag, erinnerst du dich nicht?"

Er hatte gewonnen? Nachdenklich neigte Ryoma den Kopf zur Seite und er schüttelte dann langsam seinen Kopf.

„Nein."  
„Saa wie schade. Kirihara hat sogar geweint …"  
„Wirklich?"  
„Wirklich."  
„Verdammt…"

Amüsiert lachte Fuji und ließ seine Hände langsam von den schmalen Schultern gleiten, nachdem Ryomas Hände von seinen Handgelenken rutschten. Dabei beobachtete er den angestrengten Ausdruck auf den Zügen des Jüngeren. Es war wirklich eine Schande, dass sich Ryoma nicht an seinen Sieg über Kirihara erinnern konnte. Zumal er nur zu gerne gesehen hatte, wie ihn Ryoma fertig machte.

Er wusste ja selbst, mit was für widerliche Tricks der Schwarzhaarige spielte, um zu gewinnen. Und Fuji erinnerte sich auch noch an den Schmerz in seinem Knie, als er gegen ihn gespielt hatte. Darum hatte es auch Tezuka's Hand auf seiner Schulter gebraucht, um nicht auf das Feld zu stürmen und den Jungen das zu geben, was er brauchte. Denn _niemand_ tat seinem Kohai weh! Nicht ungestraft.

„Hast du gegen Sanada schon gespielt?"  
„Nein."  
„Aber … aber dein Spiel …"  
„… macht Tezuka."

Vergessen war für den Moment Kirihara, seine verschwundene Erinnerung an das Spiel, sowie seinen Sieg. Viel wichtiger war für Ryoma – wieso Fuji hier bei ihm war und nicht bei seinem Spiel gegen den Fukubuchou.

„Wieso? Ich meine so ein Spiel kannst du dir doch nicht entgehen lassen, das ist immerhin Sanada."

Beinahe sehnsüchtig sah Ryoma zur Türe. Wie gerne würde er jetzt auf dem Court stehen und gegen ihn spielen. Und als würde Fuji seine Gedanken lesen können – was nicht schwer war, nachdem sie einander so lange kannten – lächelte er ein wenig amüsiert über den Fakt, dass Ryoma schon wieder nur an Tennis denken konnte.

„Saa, das ist nicht dein Ernst oder? Kirihara macht dir dein Knie kaputt und du willst noch ‚ne Nummer drüber? Spiel doch gleich gegen Yukimura."  
„Ja – oh Yukimura!"  
„Oh nein!"

Es war hart an der Grenze, aber Ryoma konnte sich gerade noch zurückhalten zu schmollen. Er konnte doch nichts dafür, dass er Tennis so liebte. Und was man liebte, dafür kämpfte man doch auch, oder? So hart, dass man dafür alles opfern würde. Bei dem Gedanken blinzelte Ryoma und er sah wieder zu Fuji, der sich inzwischen auf die Kante der Liege setzte, auf der er lag.

„Also … wieso bist du hier und nicht auf dem Court?"

Fuji drehte langsam den Kopf zu Ryoma und hob leicht die Augenbraue. Dann lächelte er wieder und strich mit einer Hand sachte durch die weichen Haare des Jüngeren, der daraufhin leicht rot wurde.

„Saa, muss ich das wirklich noch erklären?"  
„Müssen nicht … aber … du könntest es mir zeigen…"

Ryoma hob leicht die Augenbraue und grinste leicht herausfordernd. Amüsiert lächelte Fuji und fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen sanft über die erhitzte Haut, nach unten über seinen Hals, tiefer in seinen Nacken, wo er eine leichte Gänsehaut spürte. Leicht beugte er sich über Ryoma und atmete dabei genießend den Geruch von ihm ein.  
Er spürte den heißen Atem Fujis auf seiner Haut und Ryoma schluckte leicht. Sein Herz schlug so schnell und hart, als würde er wieder auf dem Court stehen und sich ein heftiges Match liefern. Dabei war das hier im Moment doch um Längen aufregender …

„Hm. Vielleicht wenn du mich anrufst."

Seine halbgeschlossenen Augen flogen auf und Ryoma blinzelte als er hörte, wie die Türe leise ins Schloss fiel. Etwas geschockt sah er dagegen, eh er schnaubte. So _nah_ … und doch nur wieder so weit von dem entfernt, was er wollte. Beziehungsweise, nachdem er sich so sehnte. Seufzend legte er sich zurück auf die Liege, bevor die Türe wieder aufging. Ohne einen Blick zu heben – war er sich doch sicher, dass es Fuji war – giftete er schon los.

„Ich werde dich gewiss nicht anrufen, du denkst doch nicht allen Ernstes, dass ich mich von dir ans Bett fesseln lasseeee~."

Etwas erschrocken darüber, dass nicht Fuji im Raum stand, sondern Yukimura, wurde am Ende seiner Worte die Tonlage höher als sonst und Ryoma wurde sogleich rot. Der Buchou lächelte besänftigend und trat zu ihm heran, wobei er einen leicht besorgten Blick auf das etwas bläuliche Knie warf.

„Das war ein wirklich gutes Spiel da draußen. Aber so wie dein Freund reagiert hat, wundert es mich, dass Kirihara noch lebt."  
„Hm?"  
„Fuji-kun … er war sehr angespannt. Sobald du dein Match beendet hattest und in Ohnmacht gefallen bist, hat er dich hier hergetragen und ein Arzt hat dein Knie angesehen. Tezuka-kun meinte du würdest ein paar Wochen nicht spielen dürfen … eine wirkliche Schande."

Ungläubig sah Ryoma in die indigoblauen Augen des Buchou's, wobei er sich vorsichtig aufrichtete, um wenigstens an der Kante zu sitzen. Sein Knie tat zwar weh, durch die Beugung, aber es war ihm egal.

„Fuji-senpai war das? Er hat mich hier her gebracht?"

Spieler die ungebeten einfach während des Matches, auch wenn es die letzten Sekunden waren, das Spielfeld betraten wurden ausnahmslos disqualifiziert. Ryoma konnte es nicht glauben, dass Fuji für ihn …  
Yukimura hingegen lächelte mehr und neigte etwas den Kopf zur Seite.

„Nun, es wundert mich, dass es Fujis Tat ist, die dich so sprachlos werden lässt und nicht, dass du einige Wochen aussitzen musst. Vielleicht bist du bereits mehr von ihm gefesselt, als du es bislang glaubtest."

Das waren die letzten Worte des Buchou's, bevor er den Raum verließ und Ryoma mit seinen Gedanken alleine ließ. Überraschenderweise musste er ihm dabei recht geben. Dass er nicht spielen durfte ärgerte ihn sehr und machte ihn traurig. Aber es brachte nicht annähernd so heftige Gefühle in ihm auf, wie der Gedanke, dass Fuji so gehandelt hatte. Denn wenn er eines wusste über den Tensai, dann das alles, was dieser tat, berechnet war. Für andere mochte es unberechenbar sein, aber Fuji machte nichts unüberlegt.

Und da hatte er auch seine Antwort, wieso Fuji hier bei ihm gewesen war und nicht auf dem Court.  
Denn es war dieselbe Antwort, die ihn dazu brachte Herzklopfen zu bekommen, sobald er an azurblaue Augen dachte …

~*~

Nun wo sie nach dem Turnier Ferien hatten, hatten sie auch eine Woche Urlaub vom Training bekommen. Ryoma durfte eh nicht spielen, was ihn nicht davon abhielt auf der Veranda zu sitzen und einen Tennisball auf dem Schläger auf und ab hüpfen zu lassen. In der anderen Hand hielt er sein Handy, mit Fujis Nummer auf dem Display.

Etwas weiter weg lag Nanjiro und beobachtete Ryoma über den Rand seines Magazins. Er fragte sich, welches Mädchen es war, dass seinen Sohn dazu brachte über eine Stunde auf ein Handydisplay zu starren. Für den Moment fragte er sich, ob es ihm vielleicht ein Nacktfoto von sich geschickt hatte, allerdings bezweifelte er das. Dann würde er damit in seinem Zimmer sein und andere Dinge tun … Zumindest hatte er noch Hoffnung, dass Ryoma nicht Tennis-sexuell war.

„Ruf doch endlich an, Junge. Was soll denn schon passieren?"

Ryoma blinzelte etwas und wurde zartrosa auf den Wangen. Irgendwie … aber auch nur irgendwie hatte sein perverser Vater ja recht. Was sollte schon passieren? Fuji schien ihn zu mögen, sowie er Fuji mochte.

Mit rasenden Herzen drückte er schließlich auf den Button zum Anrufen, eh er das Handy an sein Ohr legte und lauschte. Seine rechte Hand begann ein wenig zu zittern und der Rhythmus des Tennisballs wurde mit jeder Sekunde, jedem weiteren Freizeichen unregelmäßiger. Schließlich meldete sich die Mailbox und Ryoma klappte das Handy zu. Giftig starrte er auf das Gerät, bevor er den Ball in die Luft schoss und mit einem kraftvollen Schlag ins Gebüsch beförderte. Dann stand er auf und ging zurück ins Haus. Deswegen~ hatte er so lange darauf gestarrt, weil er diese nagende Enttäuschung nicht verspüren wollte.

~*~

Verschlafen blinzelte Ryoma, als er ein heftiges Donnern hörte und das kraftvolle schlagen von Regen gegen die Fensterscheibe. Allerdings war es nicht das Wetter, das ihn geweckt hatte, sondern das Vibrieren unter seinem Kopfkissen.

„Hm? Wer stört?"  
„Geh bitte an die Haustüre."

An die Haustüre?  
Unsicher, ob er noch im Halbschlaf war, richtete sich Ryoma leicht auf und blickte auf das Handy, das nur die Zeit aufzeigte, wie lange das ‚Telefonat' angedauert hatte. Hatte sein Baka Otou-san schon wieder den Schlüssel vergessen? Wobei sich Ryoma fragte, was der Alte um – ein Blick auf die Uhr folgte – kurz nach zwölf Uhr nachts draußen wollte. Und dann noch bei dem Wetter …

Somit tapste Ryoma die Treppen runter zu gehen und öffnete die Haustüre.

Bevor er richtig registrierte wer dort stand, pressten sich kühle, weiche Lippen auf die Seinen, während feuchte Hände sich auf seine Hüfte legten und ihn nahe an einen kühlen, nassen Körper zogen. Atemlos keuchte Ryoma auf und schlang die Arme um den Nacken, den er alleine aufgrund intensiver blauer Augen, als Fujis ausmachen konnte.  
Genießend schloss er die Augen und ließ es zu, dass der warme Sommerregen ihn durchnässte, während sie sich leidenschaftlich küssten. Ryoma schmeckte~ den Regen und Fuji, wobei es ihn absolut nichts ausmachte, weil er beides schon seit ihrem gemeinsamen Spiel damals nur noch zusammen bringen konnte.

Sah er Fuji – dachte er an Regen.  
Und wenn es regnete, so wünschte er sich einen durchnässten Fuji mit einem Schläger in der Hand.

Völlig außer Atem löste Fuji den Kuss und lehnte seine nasse Stirn gegen Ryomas. Er öffnete gerade seine Augen und blickte erneut in die blauen Augen, die so wahnsinnig intensiv leuchteten, obwohl es Nacht und dunkel war, aber er _sah_ sie, er spürte sie und ihn, sowie den Regen auf seiner Haut durch den nassen Pyjama den er trug.

„Saa … du hast angerufen."  
„Ja … hab ich."

Fuji lächelte leicht und zog ihn in einen erneuten Kuss, den Ryoma genau wie den ersten innig erwiderte. Dabei verknotete er seine Finger in den braunen Haaren und drängte sich enger an den Älteren, der ihn mit den Armen umschlungen hielt.

Dabei störte es keinen der Beiden, dass sie mitten in der Nacht im Regen standen unter einem heftigen Gewitter. Sondern einfach nur die Tatsache, dass sie einander endlich hatten. Dass sie _wussten_, was der jeweils andere für den anderen empfand und es auf selber Ebene erwidert wurde.

~*~

„Hm … Fuji-senpai."  
„Saa, für dich … _Syusuke_!"

Hart kniff Ryoma die Augen zu, als warme Fingerspitzen über seine pochende Länge fuhren, bis nach oben an seine Spitze. Seine Finger verkrampften sich und bevor er es wusste, ballte er die Hände verzweifelt zu Fäusten.

„_Bitte_ ..."

Seine Wangen röteten sich heftig durch sein gestöhntes Flehen und Fuji kicherte leise, wobei sein heißer Atem gegen Ryomas Glied schlug. Dann sah er hoch in sein Gesicht und er lächelte diabolisch bei dem Anblick, als die goldgrünen Augen vor Ungeduld und Verzweiflung tränten. Gemächlich öffnete er seinen Mund und leckte in Zeitlupe über die heiße, tropfende Spitze, was den jungen Körper unter ihm hart zucken ließ.

„Ahh … oh … _Syusuke_!"

Ryoma spürte wie sich die Hitze in ihm plötzlich ausbreitete, bis es in einem extremen Pulsieren nach außen hin explodierte und alles was er sah war weiß, weiß – _azurblau_!

„Saa … das war wirklich interessant."

Genießend leckte sich Fuji über die Lippen, als er sich über Ryoma lehnte und mit den Fingern sanft das rote Griptape von den zarten Handgelenken löste. Zufrieden musterte er die roten Abdrücke, die kurz darauf begann zu verschwinden.

„Erinnere mich daran, Yukimura-kun zu danken."

~*~ Ende ~*~


End file.
